It is known that two-dimensional images may be projected onto a screen by reflecting a laser beam or beams off of an oscillating scan mirror to project a raster pattern including scan lines alternating in direction, for example, horizontally across the screen, with each scan line being progressively displaced vertically on the screen. The laser beam or beams are selectively energized to illuminate pixels on the screen, thereby providing the image.
A first scan mirror typically oscillates at a high speed back and forth horizontally while a second scan mirror oscillates at a lower speed vertically. The first scan mirror oscillates at a resonance frequency with the highest velocity in the center while approaching zero as it nears either extreme of its oscillation. The second mirror moves at a constant speed in the orthogonal direction (vertically) from the top of the screen to the bottom, for example, then returns to the top for the next generation of the image.
The repetitive oscillation or movement of the mirrors is caused by a drive apparatus for each mirror. Conventional mirror systems include a permanent magnet or a piezoelectric device mounted on each mirror with a drive signal applied to a coil or directly to the piezoelectric device, thereby providing motion to the mirror. A processor providing the drive signal determines the timing at which the lasers must be pulsed to match the speed at which the mirrors are driven, in a synchronous fashion, to illuminate the appropriate pixel.
In order for the processor to make an accurate determination of the position of the mirror or mirrors for coordinating the laser beam pulses to improve image convergence between the alternating scans, feedback of the mirror's position is provided to the processor so the laser pulse may be appropriately timed. One known method of providing this feedback is to mount a magnet on the mirror, which creates a changing magnetic field as the mirror is scanning. The changing electric current generated in an external coil provides the feedback indicating the velocity of the scan mirror. The position can in turn be deduced from this signal. However, mounting a magnet on the mirror increases the inertia, and in turn, the size of the entire mirror structure.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an apparatus for providing feedback of the mirrors position to improve image convergence without increasing the mass of the mirror. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.